Bishop
Bishop is an antagonist in Last of The Walking Dead. He is the second in command of the Seraphites, beneath the Mother, and in charge of the war effort against the Saviors. Biography Background and Early Life Little is known about Bishop's life before the apocalypse, or if Bishop even is his real name. Life with the Seraphites A very early member of the Seraphites, Bishop quickly rose to the top of the Mother's most trusted advisors, eventually gaining the position of Bishop, a title that most believe eventually became his name. He spends the majority of his time carrying out the Mother's orders and her will, bringing lost souls into the fold while condemning those that refuse to heed Her call. Summer 2026 After a skirmish with a group of Saviors, Bishop's group took several of them back to their base near Bear Lake, in an attempt to convert them to their cause, and kill those that wouldn't. Every Savior refused, in the end, so they nailed them to crosses on a cliff overlooking the lake, and Bishop ended each of their lives. Before killing the final Savior, Negan arrived with more Saviors in an attempt to rescue his men, leading to Bishop trying to cut a deal with them and let the final Savior go. He, however, decides to kill her, shouting to his men to 'kill the wolves'. A firefight ensues, where Negan escapes and leaves some of his men to cover his retreat. Bishop attempts to convince them that their leader had abandoned them, to no avail, eventually allowing his followers to gut the remaining Saviors before leading Yara and Lev, two young children in his care, back to their home near the lake. Fall 2026 Having been pushed out of their home near Bear Lake, Bishop's flock had taken shelter in a prison near Pocatello, Idaho, where one of the Mother's newest proteges joined him, Kent Jameson. He allowed Kent to kill two cannibals they had captured, Arthur Saint and Felipe Franco, and perform the rites. Satisfied, he eventually brings Kent to dine with him in his private dining room, filling him in on his plan to have Kent infiltrate the Saviors and provide information about their outposts for their war effort. Personality Bishop sees himself as a just man, who never resorts to violence for the sake of satiating a bloodlust, thus every action he takes is in accordance to the tenants of the Seraphites. He is cunning, willing to strike at any advantage that presents itself if it means furthering the agenda of his religion. He is well-spoken, well-mannered, and tries to set everyone at ease while in his presence, or inspire fear in those that defy him and the Mother he serves. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bishop has killed: * Andrew * Jason (Caused) * Billy (Caused) * Arthur Saint (Caused) * Felipe Franco (Caused) * Numerous counts of Saviors * Numerous counts of infected/walkers Relationships To be added. Trivia * Bishop is one of the few characters in the Seraphites that doesn't have their signature scar: the glasgow smile.